30 Years
by Tyler Acalan
Summary: Tyler Acalan has refused to take a padiwan since his old one. Now, 30 years later he takes up another. who will it be?


30 Years  
  
By: Tyler Acalan  
  
I only own Tyler Acalan, Typhlosion 88, Rebecca Farrington, the X-saber and the SaberShield.  
  
Hello. Hi. WHATH UPPP! Let me guess why you're back, I'm thinking.TO READ THIS PIECE OF WORK WRITTEN BY US! Am I right? Well if they hated the last piece the wouldn't be here now.would they? No, I suppose you're right. Yeah, we'll let the story tell itself just for this time.  
  
It's been thirty long years since Tyler Acalan choose a padiwan. Sam Edwards, the last padiwan Tyler had, became a knight, and a legion himself. Tyler, sure he'd never fine another like Sam, refused to take another. Thirty years had passed and Yoda decided it was time Tyler at least looked at the Jedi who were ready to become padiwans.  
  
Yoda admired the view out the Council room window. The door behind him opened and in stepped Tyler Acalan, the legion himself. "You called master?" Yoda turned. "Call I did Tyler, done some thinking have I. Time to take another it is." "Yoda, we've been over this, I don't want another." "At least look, you should." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yes master." He bowed and left. Yoda shook his head and returned his gaze out the window.  
  
Typhlosion 88, Tyler's darker half and best pal, sprang up one Tyler stepped through the door. "What'd he want?" "Just to look at the new padiwans.Again." "You say it like a bad thing Tyler. Look on the bright side. At least we'll get to see some up and coming talent in the field." "Whatever.I'll look, but I'm not promising a new partner. "Thank you Tyler, that's all I wanted to hear."  
  
Pssst, Hey Zack, you hear? Tyler's looking for a new padiwan." "Get real Mitch, of course I heard. The whole temple knows. And if he does choose one, It's gonna be me." Zack Wellington was the best Jedi in the year. At least the students thought so. He also had a lot of followers. If anybody was going to be the next padiwan of Tyler Acalan, it was going to be him. At least the students thought so. The students who wanted to be Jedi were thinking Zack had to be the choice for Tyler. No one could possibly be better. As least the students thought so.  
  
Tyler preferred to walk on the ceiling. Because he was a spiderkan he preferred to do things upside-down. If he couldn't do it, then he did it the normal way. Tyler walked to the training room to see if he could get his mind off what would happen next. 88 was wondering what was going on in his head. 88, stop hacking my head. Huh? Oh, I though you weren't available at the time. Ha, Ha, very funny. Where are you? Training room. Need to do some thinking? No, I need to do some deep thinking. Well, share your thoughts. I will when I want to, get out. Ok! Ok1 I'm leaving! If Tyler was in a bad mood, then things were definitely getting hot, or he was doing some very deep thinking.  
  
Tyler annihilated the 8th seeker droid in the room he leaped lightly off one rail onto the next. The blindfold was blocking all light from his vision so he couldn't see. That was fine for Tyler. He paused then lashing out. Two were knocked out with a third on the back swing. Tyler leaped onto the next rail. He listened intently. Then swatted, checked himself, and made a wide sweep. Buzz! Clang! Tyler undid the blindfold. Then looked at the floor littered with droids. Satisfied he sheathed his lightsaber. "There. That's what I think will work. He felt another presents and turned around. There stood a girl by the door. "You lost?" The girl shook her head. "Were you going to do some training?" Slowly she nodded. "Oh, let me clean up." With a casual wave of his arm, the shattered shells were whisked away to the side of the room. Then he took a seat. The girl put on the blindfold and began the training. Tyler watched with interest as her lightsaber moved with grace. Grace he hadn't seen since Sam.  
  
"You're pretty good, what's your name?" The girl, who'd finished, didn't speak. "Ah, shy, aren't you?" she nodded. "I understand. See ya 'round kid." He left. The girl watched him go.  
  
88 was waiting by the 'lunchroom' as he and Tyler called it. Tyler walked into view. "There you were Tyler. Whath up?" Tyler walked with 88 into the 'lunchroom' "Well, I met up with this girl who moves with a lightsaber much like Sam." "I heard a rumor that every student thinks that this Zack kid is your next padiwan." "That's why they call them rumors, I never said I would pick a padiwan. But I getting a feeling I'll eat my words later 88." "You! Eat your words! That would be the day Tyler. If you eat your words, I'll eat my cloak." "Then start practicing, as far as I've been alive, my hunches are never wrong." "There was that one time." "That was an off day and you know it." "We'll see Tyler, we'll see."  
  
Another lightsaber duel later and Tyler was getting bored. "5 down the hatch." Then a guy in his 50's walked up. "Master?" Tyler perked up. "Sam? Is that you?" "Tyler what a wonderful surprise!" Tyler leaped up and gave his former apprentice a hug. "How've you been Sam?" "Oh just speading around some trick to new apprentices." "It better not be some of my best tricks." "No, just some basics and a few of my own tricks." "You picking out a new apprentice?" "Yeah, and what about you? I thought you'd never take another Tyler." "Oh, Yoda told me to at least take a look. Though I'm not sure I'll take one. Hey look's like they are calling it a day. Well, I'd better get back to stalking." "I'm gonna head to tech to see if I can spot someone I like." "Later Sam." "Take care old master."  
  
"Hey Zack!" "What Mitch?" "Tyler hasn't chosen an apprentice yet." "Duh, or they would have announced it. Tell me something I don't know." "He's stalking people." "Now THAT'S a new piece of information." Zack and his followers moved along the corridor just wandering. People joined as they intended to move with them. No one noticed Tyler perched on the wall eating a muja fruit. I haven't seen this since the world cup fiasco. He thought. As a bell rang somewhere, students separated and went to training. Tyler silently followed the group wondering if it had someone good to follow. Then down the medic corridor they went. Tyler wondered why they went here. Zack's group stopped. "Well, if it isn't miss mute. What are you doing here, trying to get your voice back?" Tyler moved over the group's heads trying to get a better look at who Zack was talking to. It was the girl he'd met up with at the training room. "What? Aren't you going to reply? The medic door opened and a Jedi stepped out. "Rebecca?" Rebecca moved from her spot and went though the door. The Jedi looked at Zack. "Watch who you insult dude. Tyler happens to be overhead." Tyler immetaly turned on heels and walked away. The Jedi retreated though the door. "Man, I hope he didn't hear that."  
  
"Will Tyler Acalan please report to training room 9?" Tyler sighed. At least this was the final day. Then he'd be free to wander the stars again. 88 had already saved a seat for him and was waiting. Sam followed and sat on Tyler's other side. "Sam! How marvels it is to see you again! Simply splened! "88? Is that you?" "Come dear man. Sit with us!" "I already am." "Whoops! My bad." Tyler, 88, and Sam all laughed over that. "So this is the final day. A few knights have already chosen their apprentices." "So hurry up! And bring your jukebox money!" Another group laugh.  
  
All three quieted down to watch the matches. After 3, Tyler started to slack off. 88 noticed this and elbowed him. "Wake up! The final match is starting!" Tyler perked up immediately. "I hope it's a quick one." "Next! Zack Wellington and Rebecca Farrington!" "That's the girl I ran into the other day." Sam looked. "Oh, her. She's supposedly mute." "She's just shy." "She gets teased a lot." "Don't remind me. What about the guy?" 88 spoke up. "That's the Zack dude I told you about." "Supposingly the best student here." Finished Sam. "I might take him." "I suggest you have a bullwhip on hand Sam. Look at the way he fights. Too aggressive." "I've calmed aggressive one before." "No wonder you're a legend in your own wa-." "Tyler? What's up?" "Something's wrong.I just felt a disturbance in the force." "I felt it too. Keep a watch." "Hey! What the.?!?!"  
  
Zack had disarmed Rebecca, but was striking her in the side. After the first she fell down, the second she screamed. But he never got in a third. As it came down, Rebecca braced herself. There was a clash and a sizzle. The sky blue had been blocked by red from nowhere. Zack looked up to see Tyler holding the blocking lightsaber. With a casual but powerful flick, Zack's lightsaber went flying into 88's hand. Two Jedi knights came and pulled Zack away from the scene. Tyler sheathed his saber and pulled Rebecca up. "Good, now lean on me, that's it, now let's get you to the medic room."  
  
Zack was suspended for an attack on a fellow Jedi. Rebecca suffered no lasting injuries. Zack however seemed to have lost his chance to be Tyler's padiwan. Tyler, disgusted with the way he acted, avoided him with every means he could use. Tyler had (on purpose) let it slip that he had seen someone worth his time. All the students and adults were wondering who it would be. Tyler and 88 worked in mysterious ways. They skillfully and expertly evaded direct questions of who it would be and averted trick questions that lead to who. Even Yoda couldn't get the information out of ether. 88 sweared that he would not let it out, Tyler just smiled mysteriously and said "in due time."  
  
"Will Rebecca please report to the council room immidily." Rebecca left the class she was in and headed for the lift tube. Along the way she picked up looks of disbelief. When she entered the council room, all twelve members were sitting in their designated seats. Tyler and 88 stood side by side in the middle. Rebecca went and stood by them both. Mace Windu spoke. "Is there a reason for her to be here?" Tyler placed a hand on her shoulder. "I take Rebecca as my padiwan learner." "Ah, chosen a padiwan, you have. Good of you that you looked." Yoda commented. "Are you sure?" asked Mace. "Master?" everyone looked at Rebecca surprised. "I would be honored to be Tyler's apprentice." Mace leaned over to Yoda. "Wasn't she suppose to be mute?" "Full of surprises, she must be. So be it. Tyler's new padiwan shall be Rebecca Farrington." Tyler looked at 88, 88 looked back. "Another reason here, you are." Mace spoke. "A new planet has requested to speak with the Senate. They requested you personally to be the spokesman." 88 looked puzzled. "Why us?" "You are know though out the galaxy. They wish to speak only with you. May the force be with you." Tyler, Rebecca, and 88 bowed then left.  
  
"Well, that's cleared up, 88, you look for our transport. I asked for White 5 to come get us earlier. Rebecca, come, we must get your stuff to go."  
  
Tyler and Rebecca arrived at the landing platform just a Republican Gunship swooped in for landing. 88 stood there waiting. "About time. What took you?" "Took us longer than expected." The side opened and three clone troopers stepped out. "Your transport to the Black Moon awaits Captain Acalan." "Whatever. Let's get loaded and going already."  
  
After loading Rebecca's stuff. Tyler, 88, Rebecca, and the troopers loaded up. "Take us up pilot." "Yes sir." "Master?" "Yes Rebecca?" "I was wondering.never mind." "Rebecca, one thing of being a Jedi is to be able to talk to his or her master or Co-worker. Which means you don't have to be afraid of saying something stupid." "Oh, well.I've never space-traveled before." "It's a experience I'm sure you'll like." 88 started to snicker but Tyler elbowed him sharply. Be nice. Sorry. "Is that why you don't talk much?" "It's always been a fear of mine that I'll look like a fool with stupid things to say." "Well, that's behind you. Even if you think it's stupid I'd like to hear it. Especially if we're on a mission. It could hold valuable information. So even if it sounds stupid, please tell me." "Ok Master." Tyler laughed. "You can call me Tyler if you want." Approaching destination sounded a computer. Tyler looked out the window. "There she is." Rebecca looked. "I don't see anything." "It may not look it. But that moving patch of space is actually a huge cruiser." He noticed her blushing. "It's a common mistake. You're not the first to make it. Even I can't spot my own ship at first. It's a great lesson in observation. Look closer." She did and saw a huge space cruiser moving lazily in orbit.  
  
"Transmitting passcode." Passcode received. Standby. "Why can't we board it now master?" "There's a whole lot of secrets and stuff on board that many people would like to get. So we devised Passcodes unique to each ship. If we try and board right away they have orders to shoot us. It keeps things clear." Passcode Authorized. You are clear for landing White 5. "Landing." The ship moved closer and Rebecca saw how huge it really was. Bay doors on the side opened and the ship landed. "Cycle her thought." 88 commanded. The pilot nodded and took off again. Two protocol droids moved forward. "Captain Acalan! First mate 88! How good of you to come home!" Tyler got brief. "Skip the formalities and get a move on with the bags into the new quarters." "Yes captain Acalan!" "88 you go see what's new aboard. I've got some business to take care of." "Yes sir." "Rebecca come with me." "Yes master."  
  
Scanning iris....Welcome Tyler! Tyler led Rebecca to the bridge. "This is the nerve center. Come here." Tyler led her to a panel with a handprint on it next to a computer. "Put your hand there." She did as she was told." Scanning...Scanning complete. Registering. Register complete. Tyler typed very quickly. "Ok, you're all set. I've given you access to everything except the prison dock. Since this is your new home, you may explore as you like. If you get lost you, can talk to any troopers standing around. Ones that are at attention will ignore you. The droids will help you no matter what they are doing. If there is a breach in security, run to the bridge, if there is a break out, run to the bridge. I don't want you to get hurt. When you get older these rules may change. Is that clear?" "Yes master." "Good, you can stick around here or you can wander. It's your choice because this is your home." He walked to a large chair and sat down in it. Rebecca decided to wander.  
  
Scanning iris....Welcome Rebecca! Rebecca's first stop was the droid recharge station. She had always been fascinated with droids and wondered what kind of droids were on this ship. There must be some rare droid in here for she had to undergo a scan. All she found were a lot of droidikars and super battle droids. Master wasn't kidding when he said people would like to get their hands on this. It's like a moving army camp. She wandered around and saw some mechs she hadn't seen before. There were a lot of troopers, air ships, full navys, mechs of every type, heavy weapons, this ship was a gold mine of Army, Navy, and Air force units. She found the recharge station inhabited by the more common droids. R2s, protocol, and several other types. Rebecca grew bored and decided to head for the bridge. "Uh, let's see.uh oh, I think I'm lost. Okay, don't panic, what did Tyler tell me if I get lost?" If you get lost, just ask any troopers standing around, the ones at attention will ignore you. "We'll there's not any troopers around. So what else did he tell me?" or ask any droids around, they will help you no matter what they're doing. A black R2 unit rolled past.  
  
"Hey! You! Can you help me? The R2 stopped turned around and rolled back. Boo do boop boop. "I'm lost, do you know where the bridge is?" Wheeseu! The droid rolled in the opposite direction it was going. "Hey! Where are you going?" The R2 whistled in a 'hurry up!' tone. Rebecca ran after it.  
  
Rebecca caught up with the R2 outside a door. "Warn me when you're going to do that!" It whistled impatiently. Rebecca tried the door and it opened to the bridge. "Thanks R2." she looked at it's number. "R2-DV." It beeped in a pleasant tone and trundled off. Rebecca hurried forward. "Calculations to hyperspace complete." "Punch it." "Yes captain." "Master?" "Hmm? Hi Rebecca, had fun I suspect?" "Yes." "Good." Rebecca yawned. "Are you tired padiwan?" "Mmm-hmm." "Get some sleep, I'll contact you when I need you." "Ok master."  
  
Rebecca found her room with relative ease. She crashed on the sleep couch.  
  
"REBECCA!" "Hmm? What?" "Rebecca are you there? ANSWER ME!" Still groggy, she fumbled with her comlink. "Rebecca here." "About time!" Tyler sounded VERY annoyed. "Sorry." "I didn't realize you were such a sound sleeper. Never mind. I'd like you to come to the bridge please." Rebecca hurried to the bridge hoping to not upset Tyler further; his temper was as famous as himself.  
  
"There you are. I was wondering if you were going to make it." "I'm sorry." Tyler shook his head with a smile plastered to his face. "Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca, what am I going to do with you? Show you this. He turned his attention out the front view screen. "Look." She did and the sight took away her breath. "It's beautiful." "Ah, It looks that way now. But it could be a whole different scene under there. I have seen this many times. It looks so peaceful when you look at it. But when you land, It could be a bloody battle down there. You never can tell if they try to keep it a secret. Wait a minute." Tyler looked closer. "Rebecca tell me this. What is it, when you are suppose to have an audience with the leaders, but they come to you?" "Something is very wrong?" "Right you are. Now tell me if my eyes are deceiving me if that is not a ship coming this way?" Rebecca looked closer. "No, that is a ship coming this way." "Good, now focus you mind, and tell me who is on that ship." Rebecca closed her eyes. "Royal ship headed this way at about 20 parsects. 25 guards on board flanking." She opened her eyes. ".The leader of a clan." "Very good Rebecca!" "Captain! Incoming communication!" "Patch it though." The view of the planet disappeared replaced with a guy in a white cape and top hat. "Ah, the famous Tyler Acalan." "Cut the formalities and get straight to the point. Why have you approached my ship with out contact? You're lucky my guns didn't spot you first!" "I had to reach you before you landed. There are some that don't want you to land. Let me on board. Top hat out." Tyler sat back down and his head went to his hand.  
  
"Shall I shoot them sir?" "Hold your fire commander. Verify the ship." "But sir." "Do as I say commander!" Tyler snapped. "Yes sir." "Master?" "What?" "Why do you need to verify the ship? Aren't they already clear?" "Rebecca.one thing a Jedi has to know is this, missions aren't always as simple as they look. The moment they begin, the cards shuffle and it's a whole new game. In this particular game, we, the good guys, have to be on our guard and ready. Ever play sabbac?" "No." "Then this is a good time to learn how it is done in real life." Tyler pushed up his sleeve to reveal the greatest saber technology created. The SaberShield. He pressed a few buttons and contacted 88. "Typhlosion 88 here." "Tyler, meet me at docking bay 094-002." "Roger captain." "Ship verified. It's as they claim." "Open the docking bay doors." "Yes sir." "Rebecca, come." "Yes master."  
  
Tyler and Rebecca found 88 already waiting. "Tyler, I found out something's foul aboard." "What is it? And be brief." "There's a spy aboard." "Keep it under wraps 'till I can deal with it." "Right." A ship came thought the doors at that moment. Tyler was muttering to himself. The ship landed and guards filed out. Then Top Hat arrived. "Ah, Tyler Acalan."  
  
Whoops! I'm over my page limit We'll continue later We'll feeling kinda lazy at the minute. Sy'eya  
  
Tyler Acalan  
  
& Typhlosion 88  
  
Copyright 2003 All Rights Reserved 


End file.
